


Always Here For You

by Kajune



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Cell Phones, Comfort, Established Relationship, M/M, Minor Original Character(s), Nightmares, Threats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-18
Updated: 2015-07-18
Packaged: 2018-04-09 21:56:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4365632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kajune/pseuds/Kajune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shizuo gets a sudden call in the middle of the night from a terrified Izaya. Without hesitation, he rushes over to see his dear beloved.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always Here For You

There has never been an exception.

When Shizuo bought his cell phone, his very first one at the age of fourteen, he prayed hard that his warning to people was going to work, that they were going to obey to his one rule concerning the use of this device. Everyone knows not to piss Shizuo off, but if they are close to him enough to get his number, they all learn one valuable rule.

There is never an exception.

_**Do not call him at night.** _

Not every day, can Shizuo find peace and quiet. During those days, he relies on his bedtime for relaxation. He's seen how his father rarely got sleep due to late night calls from his workplace, and Shizuo knew such a thing would be a nightmare for him. So he started this rule, and shortly after finally purchased his own phone. For eleven years, the number of times this rule has been broken is small, but enough to make him want to break the device and end it.

Barking dogs and shouting neighbors are two things that do wake him, and disturb him, but unlike the calling of his friends and family, he can't really stop these things from happening. During nights when he has to throw something at a dog, or shout at people to be quiet, he always hopes he doesn't get a call.

It is worse compared to annoying him during the day.

Shinra knows this first hand.

So it is no surprise, that after one long day of cheeky clients and stupid hoodlums, Shizuo's mind gets torn between crushing his yellow cell phone and simply yelling at the caller. He chooses to do the latter, but before he can utter a single word, a sad, lonely voice speaks up.

"Help me, Shizu-chan."

His anger sweeps away like a leaf in rough wind. Maybe it is no longer true to say there is no exception. There is an exception. The one thing that stops Shizuo from punching Shinra during late night calls or telling his brother to be merciful, is emergencies. Not every call is a result of a dire situation, but at times when they are Shizuo can react accordingly and try to help, and fix the problem.

Especially if it's an emergency he did not expect.

Orihara Izaya, the only person who got his phone number without being given, is asking for help.

First. Time. Ever.

Rushing to his wardrobe for something _proper_ to wear outside, Shizuo drapes on his white shirt and black trousers, ignoring the rest of his bartender outfit as he grabs his keys and storms out, leaving his cell phone behind. He's panting, he's aching, but he doesn't stop his pace until he is inside the elevator and has already given the desk clerk a heart attack.

The button pressed, Shizuo breathes deep breaths as he is taken swiftly to his destination, his head feeling dizzy and his vision a blur from the combination of exhaustion and worry over Izaya's condition and current predicament.

He doesn't hesitate to storm out once the elevator makes a 'ding' sound, nearly crashing into the doors due to his impatience to let them open fully. Luckily it's late and no one is around to see him, at least no one on this floor and hopefully no one bad, assuming someone bad is what's causing Izaya's distress.

He's kicked down the door and hopefully not let some shady guy in, while he steps into the dark room of Izaya's main office and sees no one.

"IZAYA!!"

He hears the sound of something dropping, probably because he startled someone. Following after, is the stuttering voice of the one he came for.

"Sh~Shizu-chan!?"

Shizuo doesn't bother to reply, instead he dashes up the stairs to where the sound came from, and finds a door slightly open. He swallows his gut fearing someone has entered, but when he himself does there is no one around but a shocked Izaya, looking directly at him, eyes widen and his black cell phone...on the floor.

Shizuo guesses he got here faster than the other expected.

Walking over, energy half depleted but enough to keep him wary of his surroundings, Shizuo soon sits himself near Izaya, partially bundled up in comfortable layers of sheets that show little of the raven and his black pajamas. As Izaya speaks, Shizuo takes the liberty to stroke the other's hair.

"You're quick." He reveals a small smile. "Thank you."

It warms Shizuo's heart to see it.

"You need anything?"

Izaya looks away, appearing somewhat flustered by his reason for calling Shizuo, who to him appears _very_ worn out from sheer worry. It makes him feel a tad bit guilty.

"Some guy I don't know, contacted me earlier and threatened to hurt me, rape me, and kill me." Shizuo frowns at this. "I didn't do anything to provoke him either. At first I tried to ignore it, but it got harder and harder until...just now, I had a nightmare and...I needed you."

Shizuo can see, faint traces of tears on Izaya's pale cheeks and his pillow. Trying not to explode in rage towards that guy in Izaya's presence, Shizuo cradles the raven in his arms, and continues to stroke his soft hair, with his nose somewhat nuzzling into it.

"It's okay. I'm here, and I'm not leaving until we sort this guy out."

Izaya is glad Shizuo can't see the blush upon his face.

'...thank you, my love."

"No problem," Shizuo brings their lips together, gently, but lovingly. "Iz."

**Author's Note:**

> I feel better after writing this. Sorry for my absence. My eyes need a serious break from any artificial light, so...I hope you all enjoyed this story. I know I did~ *blushes*


End file.
